


Achilles’s heel

by Trix3121



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gladiator AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trix3121/pseuds/Trix3121
Summary: Technophil gladiator au
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Achilles’s heel

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post on ao3 so if anyone has any constructive criticism about my writing I’d be happy to hear it.  
> Anyway enjoy the fic!

Technoblade stalked into the arena, the crowd let out a roar. He was their favorite gladiator after all, no one ever survived the blade. His newest victim was shoved into the arena, a weapon thrown to the side. Techno let the man climb to his feet and gain his bearings.   
The man was in the prison garb blond hair slightly in front of shocking blue eyes. Those same blue eyes swept keenly around the arena, and Techno wondered how this man was captured in the first place.  
“Hey mate, shame we had to meet like this.” Technoblade blinks, not many people in the arena talked to him other than to beg for mercy.  
“My name is Philza, what's yours?” The crowd is starting to get anxious now. They wanted violence and so did the voices in Techno’s head.  
“Technoblade.” He responded curtly. Philza just smiled, “nice to meet you Technoblade.”  
The battle went on for longer than usual and that was mainly because Philza was good. Not better than Techno mind you, but still good. The second reason was Techno didn’t want to kill the man. He seemed nice and if Technoblade thought he was attractive well then no one else had to know.  
But of course the Emperor realized the reason why Techno spared Philza because of course he did. To say Technoblade was mad when he learned the emperor had made Philza a slave was an understatement.  
If he could he would have ripped the emperor’s head off. But alas an army of guards stood between Techno and him. 

Technoblade was surprised when Philza showed up in his cell holding food and water in his hands. “Hey mate glad I found your cell and not someone else’s”. He said with a small smile.  
“How on earth did you even get down here”. Philza laughed, “a little bit of lying and sneaking but I managed.”

And so the pattern started, at least once a week Philza would sneak down to Techno’s cell and they would talk for a good hour. They learned a lot about each other, how they got there, their favorite things. Sometimes they would just chat about mundane things. Technoblade would rant about some Greek mythology thing and Phil would sit there listening and sometimes interjecting to ask about a god or person.

It lasted like that for several months. In that time they had grown to be best friends, the only friends they had. But one day Phil never showed up. Techno waited the entire week and still he didn’t come.  
The voices were even worried;  
“Phil in danger?”  
“Phil Phil Phil Phil”  
“Eeeeeee”

The waiting came to a halt when one day the guards came and dragged him out of his cell. This was a usual occurrence seeing as he was a gladiator, but they were going in a different direction than usual.  
So immediately Techno was suspicious. They lead him to a balcony overlooking a courtyard. In this courtyard was a small crowd standing in front of a stage. Who was on that stage made Technoblade’s blood run cold.  
Philza was kneeling with his hands and feet chained and his wings were bound rather painfully looking. The emperor was standing a couple feet away.

“This slave has disobeyed our rules and attacked a soldier.” The emperor's booming voice suddenly said. “And for this I shall distribute his punishment accordingly.” He then turned and looked directly at Technoblade, as if trying to say ‘this is why you don’t get attached.’

It suddenly became strikingly clear about what was about to happen when a man pulled out a sword and stepped towards Phil. Techno started shouting, trying to break out of the soldier's grip to go and save Phil, the man he had truthfully fallen for.   
With his wheezing laugh and sharp quips, frozen blue eyes and gray wings, blond hair framing his face like a halo. He looked like an angel, but part of Techno’s angel was about to be taken away. And he had to watch.


End file.
